marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
War Machine
The War Machine armor was created by Tony Stark after Iron-Man defeated The Mandarin. Iron-Man is Born War Machine is created after Tony Stark defeated The Mandarin and it is created with Mark 4. Whiplash Strikes After Tony does a flight test with War Machine James Rhodes is interested with the suit, he says it would be good to use in the army but Tony refuses to give the suit to his friend. But Tony hears on the news that a man named Ivan Vanko has been arrested 13 times and he escapes from jail. Tony heard about his father's friend Anton Vanko that used to work for Stark Industries. Anton created nuclear missiles and robots similar to his armor. Tony knew that Ivan Vanko was in for a fight. Tony then took of with the Mark 4 armor and he hears his fans saying his name Iron-Man. While Tony is trying to find Ivan, Ivan is making an armor called Whiplash. When Tony goes to Ivan's home Ivan is not there so Tony goes back home. When Tony goes to a race car competition his friend Pepper Potts is sitting beside him. Tony then sees this flashing blue light and it is Ivan. Ivan then yelled his dubbed name Whiplash. Tony then goes to the track Rhodey gives him the controller, then when Tony presses the green button he is wearing the new remote armor Mark 5. Tony uses his repulsors but Whiplash blocks them with his electric whips. Tony then uses his arc reactor for a blast but Whiplash then wraps him. Tony is then losing control over the suit but he has an idea. Tony grabbed the whips carefully then shot his a energy blast from his repulsors and Whiplash was defeated. But Later Ivan escapes and then sneaks into Stark's home and steals the blueprints of the Mark 2 armor. Tony goes home until he is stopped by Whiplash. Tony sees the red, silver, and black armor. Whiplash Mark 2 is stronger so Tony doesn't waste time and he uses his Mark 3 suit for a battle. Mark 3 was weak from the battle of The Mandarin so Tony quickly flew right into Whiplash but the suit broke and Tony called out Mark 4. Tony also won the second battle. Ivan has ideas for the Whiplash Mark 3 suit and he uses one of the robots his father created and he uses his Mark 2 suit and advanced it. Tony then talks to Rhodey about to not use the War Machine suit. Tony goes out and makes the Mark 6 armor with extremis technology. Tony knew he could Whiplash but not without help. Tony hears on the news that Whiplash is rampaging in Manhattan so Tony flies out with Mark 6. Rhodey then wears the Mark 1 suit so that he can help his friend. Iron-Man and Whiplash are fighting each other but Whiplash is winning but then Rhodey flies in. Tony says to his friend not to fight but then Tony trusts him and says to keep War Machine so Tony and Rhodey both beat Whiplash.